This invention relates to systems responsive to the reception of an appropriate code and, more particularly, to lock systems.
It is often required that a lock or set of locks be rekeyed or changed after a period of time or upon the happening of an event. Rekeying or changing locks can be time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, it is sometimes desirable that the person possessing the key not be aware of the key code carried by the key.